


Wolf Moon

by fickensteinn



Series: Wolf!John [3]
Category: John Wick - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom, True Blood
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: You and John are on a vacation in Canada in the middle of summer. It’s full moon.
Relationships: John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You
Series: Wolf!John [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641592
Kudos: 20





	Wolf Moon

_“Don’t spill a drop dear  
Let me kiss the curse away  
Yourself in my mouth  
Will you leave me with your taste?“  
 **Type O Negative - Wolf Moon**_

The rain had stopped about an hour ago, and you were sitting on the back porch, watching the beautiful lake view with mountains rising on the horizon. This was the fourth summer you spent two weeks at this cabin within the woods and the lake, enjoying the nature and each other. Even though it was night, it was still very lit outside, and the air was pure and pink after the rain. The clouds had started to break down, and you could see the clear night sky between the cloudy stripes. The full moon was rising over the lake.

You swirled the red wine in your glass, and looked at the pile of clothes next to you. John had been in the woods for three hours now, he promised to come back before midnight. He was so handsome, even in his wolf form. His fur was thick and black, just like his hair. His eyes had glowed soft amber as he took one final look at your before running into the wilderness. Every time you heard a wolf howl, you could tell which one was John and which ones were his wild cousins, like he called them. You always told him that he was free and wild as well, but John told you that he could only truly be free when he was with you. And that you had tamed him, just for you. You got warm shivers and you took a sip of your wine.

Hearing sticks break nearby, smile crept on your lips and you turned your eyes towards the sounds, only to see John pacing out from the dusky forest, still in his wolf form. He was panting rapidly, his pink tongue flapping from the open maw full of sharp white teeth. He jumped on to the porch, and your smile got wider.

“There’s my handsome wolfy. Had a good run, dear?” you stretched your hand to scratch John, who started to lick your hand with affection, making you giggle. His breathing being hoarse, he came closer and started to lick all over your face, your giggles echoing in the night.

“Stop, it- it tickles!” you giggled, and John backed up, bouncing with his front legs and did a couple of circles like a playful puppy, letting out a high pitched bark.

“You’re not done yet? Alright then, get me a stick.” you smiled, wiping your face from wolf drool, and John turned and speeded off the porch, only soon to return with a stick between his jaws, dropping it right on your lap. You took it, and how Johns amber eyes followed the stick immidietly made you giggle again.

“Wait, waaait…” you teased, making John take a few hasty steps back, his tail wagging sideways, his eyes glued on the stick.

“… annnd - fetch!” you threw the stick as far as your could over the lake, John letting out an excited back before jumping into the water. You decided to get up so you could throw better, putting your wine glass down and next to an empty one on the porch table. You threw the stick for John a few times, until he was panting again. He shook the excess water from his fur, making you get splattered with lake water.

“Excuse you!” you laughed, and sat back on the porch, after taking the wine glasses and the bottle with you. You heard a short and low humming sound, like a really deep bass on a sub-woofer, and naked John sat next to you, leaning his back against the wall, out of breath. He was wet, and with the biggest smile on his face, he wiped the hair off his face, his eyes still glowing and canines long.

“How do you feel?” you asked, offering John a glass of red wine which he gladly took.

“Fucking amazing. Thanks for humoring me with the stick, sweetheart.” his voice was deep in the same way after you had sex, but this time the rush was from the roaming free in the wilderness. Taking your glass, you moved so that you could scoot yourself between Johns legs, laying your back against his chest, not caring one bit that his body was wet. While his skin felt chilly from the lake water, his muscles under were radiating warmth.

“You’re getting wet, dear.” John murmured to your ear, wrapping his right arm around you, playing with the hem of your slightly large t-shirt. The dirty wordplay making you grin again.

“I know John.” you purred, taking a sip from the wine. His hand pushed under your t-shirt, and you could feel it warming up against your skin as he drew lazy patterns on the skin over your bellybutton. John pushed his face into your hair and inhaled deeply, your scent making him growl deep. You could feel his chest trembling against your back.

“Every time I caught your scent from the wind I had to howl out my love for you.” he murmured into your hair, and the compliment made your cheeks burn. As Johns fingers started to travel further down on you, you bit your lower lip with anticipation.

“… and my heat.” he growled, and he pushed his long thick fingers under your panties, finding your hot wetness, making you whimper softly. You closed your eyes, concentrating on his fingers, which slowly moved up and down between your folds, brushing over your clit now and then. You pushed your head back to John shoulder, and he pressed his hot lips and tongue on your neck. His fingers were easy on you, massaging your wanting cunt leisurely, enjoying the hotness and wetness of you. His left hand went under your t-shirt and he cupped your breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. While you adored when he was being a full on beast with you, you loved this softer, slower side of him as much. It was always a mystery how the full moon would affect to him, and right now, you felt like you were being worshiped by his fingers and mouth.

“John…” you whispered, and started to lift your t-shirt off, John helping you.

“Turn, I want to see you.” he whispered back, and you lifted onto your knees, so that you would take off your panties before turning to face him, and he pulled you onto his lap, straddling him easily. His arms wrapped around you, his large hands now all nice and warm, he kept sliding them from your shoulders all the way down to your butt, his hands covering your back entirely. You hummed with pleasure, and with hooded eyes, watched how his glowing amber eyes were scanning your face.

“I can’t believe how beautiful you are…” he spoke silently against your lips, and not giving you time to answer, kissed you deeply. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and he pushed you against his body, his hard on resting between you. As you continued the lazy no-rush kisses, you let your hands slide form his shoulders to his chest and abs, feeling the strength of his muscles just by touching them. Your right hand slided between you and wrapped around Johns cock, John letting out a canine showing growl against your lips, and you licked the tip of his canines. Something that made him mad with lust. To tease you in return, he took his skillful fingers back to your wetness, kissing you more passionately.

You couldn’t wait any longer, so you moved up enough so you could place John just right with his help, and you both moaned when you started to slide down on his cock with ease. He wrapped his free hand around your waist, helping you find your even pace, while his right hands fingers slowly circled your clit. You had to close your eyes, feeling Johns girth stretching you so good, his hip swaying against yours. A coarse moan left from Johns lips, as he felt you moving even slightly faster, and he pushed his face to the crook of your neck, his hot breath on your skin. You could feel him becoming impatient, his beast rising more to the surface with each movement, but you were in charge now, and you wanted to enjoy your man.

John applied more pressure to his fingers teasing your clit, making you moan and grab his shoulders, your movements on his lap getting more speed and strength. Johns canines brushed against your skin, his breathing getting more into growls each seconds. You needed to just say the word, and he’d unleash himself. He had been a good, patient wolfy. As you started to feel your orgasm approaching, you took a better hold of John and whispered:

“Fuck me.”

The world suddenly turned around, and you found yourself laying on your back, Johns arms holding you, and with a low, guttural snarl, he pushed himself back into you. His force made you scream, but you didn’t care - you were the only people within miles and miles. You wrapped your legs around John and grabbed a fistful of his still damp hair, as he started to pound into you. He was hard, so hard, and you felt your pleasure growing and growing, curses and Johns name spilling from your lips. He leaned down so he could lick your neck with his rough tongue, something he knew you loved and still growling, he bit your neck with his long canines. That threw you over the edge, as you clinged yourself against John, his hips smacking against yours until he came, snarling your name which almost made you come again.

For a moment, you both just took in deep breaths and as usual, John pulled out but didn’t move anywhere from on top of you.

“Mine…” he sighed, a word that always sent hot chills down your spine.

“And mine..” you whispered, and moved so you could kiss John softly. After a few kisses, John lifted himself and helped you on your feet, at least for a second, before snatching you on his arms bridal style and started to carry you to the bedroom.

“My strong alpha.” you purred as you laid you head against his shoulder, making him grin proudly. Both of you moved under covers and you looked out of the window, so you could see the full moon now shining on a totally clear sky, it’s long reflection shining on the lakes surface. John moved right next to you, and you wrapped your hand around his shoulders, him being in the little nook of your arm, his head resting by your breasts. His strong arm pulled you even closer, and the way he was sniffing your skin tickled, thanks to his beard.

“l love you so much.” you spoke softly into his dark hair. The earthy of the forest and lake was mixed to his own scent, making you hum extremely pleased.

“I love you too, my beautiful alpha female.”


End file.
